There Are No Happy Endings
by KuriQuinn
Summary: Even in the kindest soul, a grudge can fester in and rot the heart beyond repair. Hinata is no exception.


_**There Are No Happy Endings**_

_Author_: KuriQuinn

_Title_: There Are No Happy Endings

_Fandom_: Naruto

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto, never will and have no intention of leading a crusade to try to own it. That's too much money and too much effort. However, I do like to manipulate the characters to do my bidding because it amuses me and countless others. The idea for the wonderful anime was

_Rating_: PG-13

_Pairing_: None really, kind of just hints (NOT a Hinata/Sasuke, although you might get that impression in the first few sentences)

_Summary_: Even in the kindest soul, a grudge can fester and rot the heart.

* * *

>0 

Hinata hates Sasuke.

Loathes him.

It's a fact that she is reminded of every single day as she hides behind the shy smile and dull, lifeless eyes that everyone takes for simple. Every day that they throw her the last minute, hurried, sympathetic looks and then walk in the opposite direction. If it weren't for Sasuke, things wouldn't be like this.

Sakura always tries so hard to include Hinata in their family, almost as though she is trying to make up for everything that has happened. The former heiress of the Hyuuga name wishes that Sakura would do as her husband does and conveniently forget about her.

It never happens and so she keeps coming to their home each morning for hours on end to care for the children as a good godmother should. Every day it's a chore and a reminder that they should have been hers. It doesn't help at all that Fugaku looks so completely like his father that even Sakura has to turn away sometimes.

When Sasuke raped and left Sakura he didn't only upset her life. He ruined Hinata's.

Of course, Sakura rarely calls it rape, if on an even rarer occasion she actually speaks of what transpired. Hinata wishes she would call it what it was. When she doesn't it makes her hate Sasuke even more. That her life was upset because of a one-night-stand makes even her 'calm' and 'pure' blood boil.

That a one night stand was the reason that even after months of courtship and getting ready to announce their engagement Naruto felt the compulsion to save his best friend and former teammate the trouble and shame of living out the rest of her life as an unwed teenaged mother makes Hinata's heart ache even today.

That Sakura decided to be selfish for once in her life and accept his offer makes it hurt worse.

His efforts didn't do anything. Everyone knows that Uzumaki Fugaku is really the son of Uchiha Sasuke – as if his looks aren't telling enough there's his name. Fugaku – named for Uchiha Fugaku, former superior officer of the Konoha Military Police Force. Sasuke's father.

Another give-away is how much of a prodigy he is. Five years old and he can already activate the sharingan.

Hinata tends to avoid the boy when she can. But where else can she turn but to the other children, the ones that she dreamed of having years ago. She wanted to bear Naruto's children and she was the one that had chosen their names and known how many she had wanted.

Now her dream is Sakura's reality. Rin, Sarutobi, Haku and Obito – the four of them are just how she would have pictured them as her own children and she's sure the one Sakura is carrying now will complete the deal. And Naruto and Sakura will have a wonderful little family of their own and she will continue to be the outsider that resides with them.

When she was disowned, Naruto had promised to take care of her. She knows he would never have done anything to hurt her and still regrets it – but Sakura is his best friend and first love and she saved his life many times before. He felt he was only returning the favor. Even if he still loves Hinata, he can't leave Sakura now. Hinata knows this and will never, ever ask him to. Anything that might hurt Naruto would kill her, or at least finish the job that Sasuke started.

Now she watches the children and is their beloved "Hinata-obasan".

When the news of Sasuke's return begins to circulate the village, Hinata is in the market trying to decide between mushrooms or rice for that night's dinner. An excited genin that she recognizes as Konohamaru runs down the street, probably going to find Naruto.

The anger and hate that have consumed her heart for so long seem to burn stronger. She doesn't register that she's leaving the shop without supper or that she's bumping into several people. The story of his being found bloodied in the forest is whispered by the village folk all around her. Someone has probably gone to find the Hokage.

The hospital is more often than not an extremely difficult place to get into, even by the most adept jounins. That being said, she doesn't understand how she managed to end up in the room where Sasuke is just waking up without being seen by someone.

He looks exactly as he always did, just as Fugaku does except his eyes are black and not green. The face of the man who ruined her life as it was emblazoned in her mind six years ago. She's amazed he's lived so long and been hunting his brother for so many years.

"You brother is still alive, isn't he?" she almost doesn't recognize her own voice. Instead of the usual shy squeak it's controlled and calm. It scares her. He doesn't answer her, but angrily looks off to the side. She knows what he must be thinking – he must be angered at being brought back to Konoha yet again and wondering when exactly his old teammates will show up and cry over him. "Sakura and Naruto told me all about it."

Hinata doesn't understand what the girls were thinking when they were teenagers. Sasuke is not complex at all. He's just a piece of stone. There is nothing complex about that.

"He must be still alive," she continues, coming closer. Sasuke doesn't seem to sense anything. He probably attributes her change in attitude as the years they spent apart. "There was no trace of him. Just you. All bloody."

Now he realized there's something wrong, but it's too late.

Her fingers working in the arts she thought she forgot long ago and her eyes straining to their limit, she presses down on a series of pressure points, cutting off his movement just as he stares up at her in surprise. Not even his lips are able to form words now.

"You've failed part of your life's mission then," she tells him quietly. "You still haven't killed Itachi and you're going to fail the other part."

Commotion in the streets below; she wonders if it's Naruto finally finding out about Sasuke's presence.

"You have a son," she tells him. "His name is Fugaku."

Now he looks completely stunned. She doesn't allow the gleam in his eyes to turn to hope before she ploughs on, "He's growing up as Uzumaki Fugaku. As far as anyone knows, the Uchiha clan is still gone." Her eyes narrow and she allows all of the pain and hurt siphon off in her words, telling him what he's made her endure through the years. "He will never know of you other than that you were once his parents' teammate."

Now he finally understands. He's beginning to struggle, trying to force the paralysis off and gain control of his chakra. He's weakened enough that it's worked this long – if he had been at full strength she's sure she would never have had a chance.

"I want you to know before you die that you're paying for what you did – you took away the only thing I ever wanted and now I'm going to do the same to you."

And before she can allow herself to back out, she reaches forward and swiftly presses her thumbs on the point in his throat to cut off his air-supply. For a few minutes he twitches, trying to breathe and fight the paralysis at the same time before he finally goes limp. His eyes glaze over and become half-lidded.

She leaves him like that for the next five minutes, waiting him out incase he's merely pretending. She wouldn't be surprised considering his reputation.

She only undoes her work with the pressure points when she hears voices coming down the hall. Then she calmly closes his eyes with her hands and leaves through the window.

Later that evening as she watches the children from the window while stirring the rice, she is silent as she listens to Sakura's heart-wrenching sobs. She knows that Naruto is with her, holding her and experiencing his own grief. There's a tug at her skirt and she looks down, startled for a moment when she thinks Sasuke has returned and is staring up at her questioningly. "What's wrong with Mother and Father?"

She doesn't answer right away, watching as the twins roughhouse in the sand. Then she looks back at him and says mildly, "It's nothing. An old friend of theirs passed away today."

* * *

This was a fun little experiment – it worked out better in my head but I'm still fairly proud of it. I just wanted to do a different take on all of the characters and have a not so happy ending for once in my life. Oh, and just in case you had any doubt --- I love Sasuke. I just figured he needed to get what he deserved for once,Ciao for now, 

R&R please

Krys


End file.
